Frustrating
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: "So if you had come up to me that night, telling me, I don't know, that you were in love with me or cared about me or whatever, that I'd snap out of it?" Jackson asked, tempted to see her response. Allison tensed up at his wording, but nodded. "Really?" Allison insists on trying to make Jackson admit to having a heart but could he have a heart for her? Set after S.2 before 3.


**A/N: Season Three crushed all hopes of this ever happening. BOO. JACKSON COME BACK!  
**

"You're not the least bit sorry for Matt?" Allison asks Jackson when the pack had gone their separate ways. It's practically impossible to get a single word in with him lately. Lydia's always attached to his hip, not wanting him out of her sight. Allison used to think she'd be able to talk to him during training, but Lydia even comes with. She winces every time he gets thrown to the ground or yells at Derek for being too rough on him. Allison rolls her eyes each time; Jackson can handle it. Even before being a Kanima, he was strong enough to defend himself. Besides, if he wants to be ready for the Alpha pack, Derek needs to prepare Jackson for the worst.

Still, Allison secretly cringes when she hears Jackson grunt on the ground. She doesn't even do that for Scott; at least, not any more.

Jackson had said earlier to Boyd and Erika that Matt had it coming and deserved it; the bond that he had with him was now broken and Jackson just wanted to forget about the whole thing. He got what he wanted; to be a werewolf. In fact, he always had it in him. It just took these past few months for it to come out.

"Nope," Jackson zipped his bag up and dropped it on the ground. The leaves crunched underneath the heavy load.

"Not the slightest?" Allison didn't know why she was pushing this so hard. Maybe if Jackson admitted that he cared, it would show that he has a heart deep underneath that tough ego-complex. "He was your master," Jackson scuffed at the word.

"Why do you care, Allison?" He asked when he faced the brunette. She shrugged. "He was a creep. He had a wall full of pictures of the two of you, holding hands and _kissing_," Jackson practically hissed. The sound was too familiar and he bit his tongue to fight off a growl. "Are you telling me you feel bad for that grade-A-stalker?"

"Yes," Allison admitted. "I do feel sorry for him because Matt had no one. He was just a scared kid and for what it's worth…I don't mind that he took all those pictures or thought we were together because that gave him at least some bit of comfort."

"That's messed up."  
"Well, that's how I feel," Allison said with her arms crossed over her chest. "I may not have been able to actually be there for him, but in some way…I was. His actions weren't ethical…"

"Or sane," Jackson added, but she ignored it.  
"But his motive was understandable."

"The kid couldn't swim," Jackson smirked, "That doesn't give him the right to control me to kill people." Allison stared him down.

"There's more to it than that and you know it. You wanted to be a werewolf _so_ bad so you could feel powerful and have everyone love you again; so that you wouldn't feel alone anymore. Well, maybe that's how Matt felt."

"So you're saying…" Jackson took a step forward, motioning at the ground, "…that Matt killed people because he felt alone? That makes no sense."

"Damn it Jackson, this isn't about killing people," Allison shouted at him with a stomp of her foot. He took a step back with surprise. "Kanima or not, you both wanted someone to be there for you. Matt wanted someone to look out for him and you wanted someone to notice you again."

Jackson sighed away the topic as he ran a hand through his hair, "Why do you care if I feel sorry for Matt or not?"

"Because then I'd know that you still have a heart," Allison admitted. Jackson's eyes widened a little.

"You don't think I have a heart?"  
"I think you have one," Allison rolled her eyes, "You just don't show it."

"Uh…hello!" Jackson wove his arms in the air. "The only reason I'm me again is because of Lydia!"  
"No," Allison snapped. "The only reason you're you again is because Lydia showed you that you're still worth caring for. That people didn't give up on you."

"What, so if you had come up to me that night, telling me…I don't know…that you were in love with me or cared about me or whatever…that I'd snap out of it?" Jackson asked, tempted to see her response. Allison tensed up at his wording, but nodded. "Really?"

"Really."  
"So, do you?"

"What?" Allison frowned deeply, glaring at him.  
"Care about me,"

"You've got to be…" Allison groaned. "You are so damn frustrating, you know that? Do you think I would even be talking to you, or had fought to keep you alive if I didn't?" He makes her want to scream. She'd shout bloody murder off every building in Beacon Hills because of him. Her anger slipped away when she saw the surprise in his blue eyes. He realized that he was wrong to question whatever sort of loyalty she has towards him. "You're more than just my best friend's boyfriend, Jackson."

"Yeah?" Jackson didn't even realize he was walking closer to her until they were toe to toe. Allison felt the bump and looked down, only to notice the small distance between them.

"Yeah."  
"So…" Jackson gave in to the temptation to place her hair behind her ear; her face was too pretty to be covered, even if it's by her beautiful curls. "…so what am I then?"

"H-huh?" His touch was soft, like it had been when he rubbed the chocolate off her lip. Allison thinks back to that moment ever once in a while; thinks too much into it. She knows he was just using her then to piss Scott off, but it didn't make it any less real. He had still touched her like that, like he was now. Only now, his thumb was lightly stocking her cheek until his hand slipped behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "You-you're my friend," Allison stuttered, trying to sound as convincing as possible. She failed; majorly.

"Friend," Jackson repeated softly. "That's why every time I get hurt, I hear you suck in your breath and your heart races," Allison looked up with shock. "Allison, I'm a werewolf now, remember?" He flicked her ear, teasingly, making her skin grow warm. She batted his hand away but he caught it and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. It was a cold, light touch, which made her shiver and flatten her hand in his. "You worry too much." Jackson kissed the tips of her fingers. Allison bit down into her lip to fight a moan.

"I try not to." She admitted, watching his eyes as he closes her fist and kisses her knuckles. Why is he being so gentle with her now? It's so different compared to how he is with everyone else. He's never like this with Lydia; at least, not that Allison's seen. 'Thank god for that,' she thinks when he meets her eye. She doesn't think she can handle seeing him do things like this to Lydia.

Her hand is so small in his; Scott's hands are bigger than hers too, but not by much. With Jackson's hands, it's the good kind of bigger. It's like wearing a sweeter two sizes too big for extra comfort. It's like he's hugging her. He's cradling her hand in his, holding them to his chest. Allison wonders if he could hear her heart racing right now. She can feel his beat against her finger tips. "Don't worry about me," Jackson whispers, smiling close to her lips and she melts against him when his other arm snacks around her waist.

"I'll…try—"  
"Jackson!" Derek's bark cuts them off. Jackson swears he heard Allison groan in response. Instead of falling into him more, she pushes her hands against his chest to release her. When Allison steps away, she pulls her jacket around her tighter; Jackson wonders if she feels colder without him, or if it's just an instinct to guard herself. Jackson knows he feels colder without her.

"What?" Jackson shouts back but doesn't tare his eyes away from Allison. She won't even look at him.

"Boyd threw Isaac into a tree! Get him!" Derek demanded. It's a crazy demand, but it's still one. Allison scuffs a little, shaking her head.

"I-I uh, should…" Jackson points towards the burnt house, but Allison isn't looking far up enough to see. She bits into her lip before raising her head. She can only stare at his jaw, which isn't any less distracting than his eyes, but it's a start. Allison nods, kicking at the dirt with her toe. Jackson's about to step forward to kiss her cheek, but Derek yells again. "_Now_!"

This time, Jackson does growl. Like a real, wolf growl. It makes Allison giggle, though she knows she shouldn't, "Go," She taps his shoe with her boot. "Before he skins your wolf-ass."

"Cleaver, really." Jackson smirks at her. She's still laughing when he's running off to aid the pack. Whatever it is that's going on right now, she knows isn't good; but for once, she's not going to think about how it's supposed to be bad.

She's not thinking about the Alpha's. Or her grandpa. Or Scott. Just Jackson; maybe that can be good...

"Don't even think about it," a familiar voice makes her yelp. Allison cups her hands over her mouth as she turns around to face the bright eyed werewolf.

"You're supposed to be stuck in a tree," Allison slapped Isaac's arm, making him laugh.  
"Please, I'm not a cat."

"Whatever," Allison can't help picking leaves out of Isaac's curls. "Why did Derek demand Jackson's help then?"

"To get him away from you," Isaac admitted, running a hand through the parts of his hair that Allison can't reach. "We could hear your hearts racing all the way down there." Allison tries not to blush, but it's impossible.

"Everyone?"  
"Everyone,"

"Great," she groaned. "What did Scott say?"  
"Nothing," Isaac smirked. "I distracted 'em," from the gleam in his eye, Allison chuckles. She lowers her head and glares at him with a teasing smile.

"_How?" _All Isaac does is took her hand out of his hair, kiss her hand with appreciation and a bow and walks off while whistling. Erika, Allison hates; Boyd, he's nice, but quite. But Isaac? Isaac is definitely Allison's favorite. "Wait! Don't think about what?"

* * *

**A/N: But hey, looks like I got Allisaac right! I'm not to happy about that, it's not what I meant when I said I wanted a Triangle between Allison, Scott and Isaac, but our lovely Producer said there's a lot of pairings thrown in this season, without intention too, so I'll take what I get! **


End file.
